


Felicity

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Stress, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Kyoko is stressed by school and work, and Celestia wants to help her.Non-Despair AU. Celestia and Kyoko recharacterization.





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun, experimental recharacterization of Celes and Kyoko, so it's not like my other fics (but if y'all like it I'll do more)! ALSO, this may be Celesgiri, but by this point they are still only friends, just incredibly close (they get together eventually).

It were late evening. Celestia Ludenberg determined this through the ticking clock that were placed on the wall of every student’s dorm. She sat at her table, covered with black tablecloth, trimmed with white lace. She drank sip by sip from the ornate teacup, in which she filled with black tea. She were still dressed, even though school were over, however, she replaced the petticoat with sleeping shorts, and had taken off her jacket and undid her hair. However, she kept on the white button-up and tie and socks. In her right hand she had a novel, a recommendation from a friend of hers; Kyoko Kirigiri. An Agatha Christie Novel. She had already read previous works of hers, but Towards Zero seemed to be something Kyoko urged her to read next. It wasn’t bad certainly, but a slow start, like many of Christie’s novels.

And as if to speak of the devil, the door vibrated with three hard knocks. The repetition and harshness of the knock could only belong to Kyoko, something she had heard too many times not to know. The gambler closed her book and stood up, placing it down and answering the door. She opened it swiftly, to find Kyoko standing there stiffly, eyes slightly red and face tensed a bit. Celestia sighed and let her in. Kyoko nodded in thanks and closed the door behind herself. The gambler knew that when Kyoko looked frazzled like that she had been working tirelessly on a case. Celestia took a seat back at her spot at the table, and Kyoko stood across from her.

“Towards Zero?” Kyoko said, expression now caught up in curiosity and removed from previous idea of work. “How do you like it so far?”

“Oh, I’m still in the introductions, you know. It’ll be a while.”

“The novels are like that, huh?” Kyoko stared downward, pondering, while Celestia sighed.

“You look horrible dear, how long have you been working?” Kyoko frowned, her hands twitching.

“Too long,” she murmured. Celestia gestured for her to sit down, and so she did, across from her. The detective drummed her gloved fingers on the table a bit.

“I’ll at least commend you for coming here instead of continuing to work until midnight,” Celestia murmured, still reading the book where she left off. “What stopped you this time?”

“I… I believe I’ve hit a stump with the case. I can figure it out, I’m sure, but… I’m struggling right now,” Kyoko explained, staring into her hands. “In a few days I’ll have to close the case or hand it over to another detective if I can’t solve the problem. And I’m not sure if that’s enough time… what with our school work…” Celestia nodded. There had been an increase in projects and such, due to the fact they were close to graduating. Kyoko began fiddling with her hands, her eyebrows upturned in stress, a painful frown growing on her face. “I’m not tired, I can go back and work on it but… I believe I’m losing motivation. Which is a terrifying feeling, I’ve never felt that way about a case…” Kyoko stared into the table, her eyes burning, her throat hurting. She was overcome with a flood of thoughts so horrible she shook, and felt her breath stolen from her. Quietly she recollected herself, but Celestia saw her stress in her shaking hands. “I just… can’t lose a case. I haven’t lost a case this entire time I’ve been here at this school and I just… don’t want to do it now either…” Celestia stood up and walked over to Kyoko, placing a soft hand on her shoulder and rubbing it gently.

“It’s alright, Kyoko. You know you can figure it out. Just calm down, you’ll have enough time,” she spoke softly. Her natural voice was soothing. Kyoko always enjoyed being in her dorm, because it was the only time she could hear it. The sound of it managed to compose the detective slightly, as she tried to calm down and not overthink the situation. But still she was scared. If she lost the case, what would become of her? And she couldn’t possibly skimp on her school work. She had to get both done, meticulously. Otherwise, her grandfather would be right. He would claim she should have never went to this school, regardless of her wishes, and she would have to face his judgement. She wouldn’t be pulled from the school, not so late into her career. But once she graduated, even if she were to carry out her work on the other side of the country, that instance in which she lost a case for the very first time would always loom over her. That in itself was more terrifying than the stump in her case.

The gambler watched the worried detective ponder, seeing her furrowed brow and instinctive hand that came to rest on her chin. She was stressed, and tried to bury it by going into ‘detective mode’. Celestia would have liked to roll her eyes, not out of annoyance, but out of the fact that Kyoko always seemed to do this, to hide her problems from herself. However, Celestia knew a much easier way to get problems off of her mind without having to play tricks with her brain. The gambler walked over to her nightstand, reaching for the lowest drawer. She produced a bottle, and Kyoko glanced over at her to see what she was doing. Celestia turned around with the glass bottle, and Kyoko furrowed her brow deeper.

“I believe I have a solution for your stress. Temporary, but a solution nonetheless.” The detective frowned.

“Is that… wine?” Celestia raised a brow in response. Kyoko had too many questions. “You do know that neither of us are old enough to drink that?”

“I’m a gambler, Kyoko. You think I’ve never had a drink?” Kyoko paused and looked down.

“Right, your entire talent is illegal. I… shouldn’t be surprised.” Celestia hummed in response and placed the bottle down on the table, retrieving wine glasses from her collection of fine dishes. Kyoko stared at the bottle, looking more stressed than before.

“You are aware that this isn’t poison, correct?” Celestia asked, placing down the glasses.

“Yes, but… I’m not sure how appropriate it is to drink this. Especially at school.”

“Well, I don’t believe anyone has discovered the bottles just yet, and we’ve been here for three years. And you don’t plan on leaving here and working on your case tonight, do you?” Kyoko paused, and looked down.

“No, I don’t…” By then, Celestia already had the bottle open, and were pouring her glass full of the drink.

“Well, realize that this is only a suggestion,” she reminded, her tone serious for only a moment. “You don’t have to partake, of course, but I certainly will. This is quite a good bottle.” The gambler stood waiting for Kyoko’s decision, as the detective viewed all of her life decisions that had brought her up to this point. She breathed out a tired sigh that flushed away all the stress on her face.

“Might as well,” she murmured, waving a hand. Celestia smiled at her decision, and poured her a glass as well. She placed the glass in front of Kyoko and took her own, sitting down. Kyoko stared at it for a bit, taking it in her hands as if she were holding the most fragile thing in the world. The bloody liquid swarmed in the glass, almost intimidating her. Celestia watched her with a smile. She found Kyoko’s worried expression quite cute.

“Go on,” the gambler teased, staring at her. Kyoko frowned at her and stared back at the wine. Celestia had already drank a bit while Kyoko was busy with it. “It won’t bite.”

“I know,” Kyoko muttered, immediately drinking it in response. It didn’t taste like juice, certainly. It was a bit bitter, with odd tart flavors she didn’t understand just yet, but all she knew was that she felt it burn as it went down. It was an odd feeling of warmth that spread lightly in her body. She kept her expression from turning, just to steal away the satisfaction of reaction Celestia would get from watching her. The gambler frowned for a moment, but smiled at seeing her try it.

“Your thoughts?”

“Bitter.” Celestia grinned, and drank some more. “I mean, I hadn’t expected it to taste all that well anyways, but…”

“It *is* alcohol, Kyoko. May I ask what you expected?” Kyoko frowned at her, and then busied herself with trying it again. Celestia enjoyed teasing Kyoko, who was unable to step down from any sort of challenge. In the minutes it had taken for Kyoko to finally try drinking the wine, Celestia had already finished her glass. She poured herself another one. However, she was a lightweight. So in the current moment, she could already tell she was a bit inebriated, but didn’t mind. She was happy.

“I’ll give you that it isn’t that bad after the first few tries…” Kyoko said, placing down the glass, which was still half full. “There’s a lot of interesting flavors in there… I’m struggling to describe them.”

“Oh, you needn’t analyze the wine, Kyoko. Just drink it to enjoy it.” The detective looked at her, almost as if she were questioning Kyoko’s entire being. “Is that so hard? You need time to just relax. How about you tell me about your favorite novel… in… what was it, the Tommy and Tuppence series?” Celestia was talking about the pair of detectives from one of Agatha Christie’s many series. Kyoko perked up immediately, taking another sip from the glass and beginning to talk. Halfway through their conversation, Celestia produced a pack of cards. She dealt them and the two began to play cards, to keep themselves busy in the conversation. Who won was barely of any importance, it were all fun and games, but Celestia did instate a rule in which the loser had to fill their glass back up with wine.

Eventually, the bottle were empty. Kyoko lost quite a few games, so she ended up drinking more than Celestia. She weren’t as much of a lightweight however, so it almost evened out their level of drunkness. However, both were plainly rather drunk at this point. Kyoko were entirely new to the sensation, which manifested in her so that she couldn’t stop smiling, and entirely lost that filter on her brain which kept her from saying just what she wanted. She was already more vulnerable while alone in Celestia’s presence, but by now, she were completely exposed. However, she didn’t mind. Of course, because she was drunk, and the feeling weren’t bad. She actually quite enjoyed it, it was hard to even think about stress in such a state. It took every weight off of her shoulder, which is perhaps why she felt so light and happy, and even a bit dizzy at times. The elation was almost addictive.

The two sat there, a bit too drunk to continue card games, so instead just enjoyed the atmosphere and the presence of each other. They talked for a bit longer, of things that may or may not have mattered. The air was almost sweet, their hearts felt light, and there wasn’t a shred of anxiety about. Celestia decided to herself that this was one of her best ideas yet. While drunk, the Queen of Liars also lost her demeanor, that she managed to uphold somewhat even while she was alone with Kyoko, and so her smug grin was incredibly visible. Kyoko found it cute, and suddenly her brain was flooded with Celestia.

“I… thank you, Taeko,” Kyoko said after minutes of pure silence. Celestia looked at her, raising her eyebrows slowly and blinking.

“For what?”

“For everything. You’ve… you’ve always cared about me. For a reason I’m unsure of.” Celestia frowned for a moment.

“Is it a crime to care about the person I’ve known for three years now? And don’t act like you haven’t done the same for me, Kyoko.”

“I know, but… I’m just not that used to it, I guess. Anyway, thank you.” Celestia stared into Kyoko, surprised at these words.

“My my, how honest you become when you’ve had too much to drink! If you were guilty of a crime, you’d sell yourself out in a heartbeat.” Celestia smiled, still teasing Kyoko, who furrowed her brow. “Anyway, you needn’t thank me. I believe you’re deserving of what I’ve done for you. I expect nothing in return.”

“But that’s what I don’t understand. Why am I deserving? I’m just… me.”

“Well, if you truly knew yourself, then you would know why.”

“What?” Kyoko stared at Celestia, perplexed, but the gambler refused to answer. Kyoko sighed, just letting that be another one of Celestia’s mysteries. Over the years she had garnered quite a few of them, and piece by piece, she would dissect them, slowly bringing herself closer to understanding the enigma that was Taeko Yasuhiro.

“Anyway, I believe it’s getting late, detective,” Celestia said, glancing at the school clock in her room.

“It is…” Kyoko stood up.

“Excuse me? Where do you think you’re going?” Celestia asked. Kyoko frowned.

“Back to my dorm.”

“In a state like that? Please. You’d be better off spending the night with me.” Kyoko froze for a second, thinking about it. Well, it hadn’t been the first time she was in Celestia’s bed. Too drunk to argue, she nodded and took off her jacket, boots, and loosened her tie. Celestia was overjoyed to receive this response and undressed a bit more herself. Both climbed into the oversized bed, so dutifully provided by Hope’s Peak, and got underneath the covers. There was enough room for them to sleep on opposite sides, but both were in the middle. Kyoko were on her side, facing Celes, who turned over to look at the detective. She couldn’t suppress a smile. “Ah, you’re quite alluring, Kyoko. I can’t help but stare at you sometimes.” The detective couldn’t suppress a blush.

“That’s quite a bold statement, coming from someone so beautiful.” Celestia blinked, blushing harder than Kyoko.

“Oh, are we playing a game of flattery tonight? You know I’ll win, correct?”

“Yes, which is why I’ll leave it there.” Kyoko hummed a bit, closing her eyes. The softness of the covers, the comfort of Celestia’s presence, and the liberating feeling of inebriation was too strong of a combination. The detective felt pure bliss within those moments. “Good night, Taeko.”

Celestia took a bit longer to gaze into Kyoko's face. She regretted not a moment the detective spent with her. She closed her eyes as well, not having felt so enraptured with joy and contentment in a long, long time.

“Good night, Kyoko.”


End file.
